Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Diasciaxc3x97hybrida cultivar Pinkwsm.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia plant, botanically known as Diasciaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Pinkwsm.
The new Diascia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Guadalupe, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Diascias with numerous flowers with attractive coloration and good garden performance.
The new Diascia originated from a cross made by the Inventor during the summer of 1998 of the Diasciaxc3x97hybrida cultivar Ruby Fields, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with the Diasciaxc3x97hybrida cultivar Red Start, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Diascia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny by the Inventor during the summer of 1998, in Guadalupe, Calif. on the basis of its attractive flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken in Guadalupe, Calif. since the summer of 1998 has shown that the unique features of this new Diascia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Pinkwsm have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Pinkwsmxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Pinkwsmxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Diascia cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit.
3. Freely and continuous flowering habit.
4. Red purple-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Diascia are most similar to plants of the parent cultivars. Compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Ruby Fields, plants of the new Diascia are more outwardly spreading, are more vigorous, and flower more continuously. In addition, plants of the new Diascia do not set seed whereas plants of the cultivar Ruby Fields set seed. Compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Red Start, plants of the new Diascia are more outwardly spreading, are more vigorous, and flower more continuously.